My Demon
by Soulcoffee
Summary: La desgracia pareciera que me asecha a cada paso que doy, como si de mi sombra se tratase, incluso en la obscuridad se acentúan más esos ojos rojos que me miran fijamente, haciendo que cada noche me pregunte qué es lo que quiere de mí.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Soledad**

Siempre he estado maldita

Me lo dijeron desde muy joven, y aunque no lo entendía poco a poco se fue aclarando.

El día de mi nacimiento mi madre murió en el parto dejándome desamparada con mi padre, al principio el trato de sobrellevar la muerte de la mujer que tanto había amado pero con forme pasaron los años se fue consumiendo, su sonrisa que tanto se esforzaba en mostrarme desaparecía lentamente, muchas veces lo escuchaba llorar por las noches lamentándose.

Cuando cumplí 6 años mi padre comenzó a obsesionarse con traer de regreso a mi madre, los sirvientes de la casa hablan de la "resurrección de los muertos", pero hasta donde yo sabía eso era imposible.

Anna mi nana fue lo más cercano a una madre para mí, me procuro y cuido, acudía a mi habitación siempre para calmarme tras las pesadillas tan vividas que tenía. Aquellos sueños tan escalofriantes siempre los había tenido desde que tenía consciencia. Ella me había entregado un collar con una cruz plateada con el nombre de mi madre grabado en ella, era uno de mis más grandes tesoros y siempre lo llevaba colgado a cualquier parte.

En ocasiones lograba entablar alguna conversación con mi padre, y aunque fuera breve me alegraba al menos saber que se encontraba bien.

Un día me llamo para que fuera a su estudio, muy pocas veces había entrado, en él había un cuadro de mi madre pintado en un cuadro que dejaba ver lo maravillosa y hermosa que era. Mi padre se encontraba sentado en su gran silla se veía imponente, mis ojos apenas sobresalían por encima de su escritorio pero alcanzaba a ver lo que había en él, había unas cuantas plumas y hojas con muchos rayones, pero estaban de cierta manera ordenados… parecía ser una escritura, pero no estaba segura de que me lo haya enseñado alguna institutriz, al lado izquierdo de su mano había un libro con una cubierta muy extraña, no logre ver más allá de el ya que mi padre parecía que quería hablar.

-Diana, hija ven- la voz de mi padre sonaba apagada- quiero que sepas que tu madre siempre te amo, y nunca dudes que yo también te amo- una vez que termino de hablar se levantó y se colocó a mi lado dándome un abrazo que me tomo completamente desprevenida.

-Padre… - mi voz salió en apenas un susurro.

-Y es por eso que tratare por todos los medios traerla de regreso.

Sin saberlo esa iba a ser la última vez que escucharía la voz de mi padre, al día siguiente tuvo un accidente y murió en circunstancias muy sospechosas.

En el funeral acudieron muchas personas, las mujeres traían vestidos demasiado estorbosos y extravagantes, y los hombres con traían trajes con un sobrero que los hacia parecer figuras de ajedrez, en alguna otra situación me habría burlado de la moda tan extraña de la época, pero las circunstancias hacían que solo la tristeza ocupara gran parte de mis expresiones.

Ahora me encontraba sola en el mundo.

Días después un carruaje llego a la entrada de la mansión, Anna me había explicado que era la hermana menor de mi madre. Al no tener más familia mi tía Daryl inevitablemente se mudó a mi casa ya que no tenían dinero y aprovecharía ser mi tutora para disponer de la fortuna que había dejado mi padre.

Los años pasaron y los sucesos inesperados lo hicieron de la misma manera. Las trágicas muertes de mis padres ocasionaron que hubiera rumores al rededor mío. Además de que pareciera que siempre había una presencia alrededor mío que incomodaba a los demás. No tardaría mucho en descubrir que o quien era.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Holus, sé que esta super corta la introducción pero quiero ver la aceptación que tiene para ver si la hago una historia breve de no más de 5 capítulos o me pongo a hacerla más larga ^-^ (según yo jaja) pero tardaría un poco ya que estoy un poco más centrada en el otro Fic, aun así comenten, que soy toda oídos.

Pero bueno nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima, au revoir 3

P.D. Por cierto la historia esta ambientada en la época victoriana, hasta aquí mi reporte, cambio y fuera.


	2. Saint Albans Cavendish

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: "Saint Albans Cavendish"**

Por lo regular los sucesos paranormales que ocurrían dentro de la mansión, no pasaban de vidrios rotos, o algunos arañazos en las paredes, quizás lo más escalofriante eran pisadas que recorrían toda la mansión a altas horas de la noche, pero nunca habían afectado a nadie. Nadie además de mí, sombras o extrañas voces me acompañaban a lo largo del día, pero al ser una niña pensaban que eran cosas de la edad, y no le daban importancia, así que asumí que simplemente era mi imaginación.

Mi tía Daryl al principio no se había percatado de aquellos sucesos pero conforme su estancia en la mansión se prolongaba el miedo se empezó a apoderar de ella, y harta de esta situación mando a traer a alguien para que arreglara la situación.

En el pueblo se hablaba de una bruja llamada Shiny Chariot al parecer era muy famosa por curar enfermedades, realizar conjuros que ayudaran a los cultivos y también a combatir espíritus malignos.

Pero el hecho de que existiese algo tan ridículo como la magia en aquellos tiempos modernos era algo inconcebible, inclusive que mi tía haya contactado a una posible estafadora con el seudónimo de "bruja" sonaba a una completa estafa, incluso yo siendo una niña lograba verlo.

El día que llego el carruaje de aquella _bruja_ me sorprendió ver lo diferente que era a lo que me imaginaba, portaba una túnica blanca dándole protagonismo a su cabello rojo, además de que tenía una radiante sonrisa. Comenzaba a entender el porqué de su nombre, realmente era _brillante_.

-Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?- sin haberme percatado ella se encontraba a mi lado, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-Diana Saint Albans Cavendish- realice una reverencia tal cual me habían enseñado.

-Vaya que niña tan educada, no es necesario que seas tan formal- se colocó en cuclillas para quedar a mi altura- Por cierto tienes un lindo collar.

Al notar que se encontraba mirando fijamente mi único recuerdo que me había dejado mi madre lo tome rápidamente y lo coloque dentro de mi ropa.

-Jaja tranquila solo quería verlo, parecía antiguo, pero veo que es muy importante para ti- la afamada bruja se levantó y acaricio mi cabeza- Me retiro, echaré un vistazo a la casa.

-Señorita Diana es hora de que tome sus asignaturas del día- Anna apareció y asentí, ya que al final eran mis responsabilidades.

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad para mí y todas las actividades que realizaba, pero la curiosidad de saber que hacia Chariot me intrigaba demasiado. Así que decidí acercarme a la sala de estar de la mansión y escuchar la conversación que tenía con mi tía Daryl.

-Y bien que es lo que encontró, lleva toda la tarde haciendo anotaciones y visitando cada rincón de la casa- la impaciencia y nerviosismo eran palpables en la voz de mi _"querida tía"._

-De acuerdo a lo que me había comentado y con lo que he visto debo decir que mis sospechas son ciertas, la casa se encuentra embrujada, bueno lo más correcto sería decir poseída.

Su cara se puso pálida y se persigno como si con ello pudiera alejar el pavor que se había generado- Y…y b…bien que s..se puede hacer- la voz le temblaba y apenas podía hilar una frase- Mis hijas vendrán dentro de poco y no puedo permitir que les pase algo.

-No entre en pánico Marquesa, ya he pensado en una solución pero al ser un caso especial y de esta magnitud me tardare un poco de tiempo en conseguir los ingredientes necesarios, si mis cálculos son correctos dentro de 2 semanas será luna llena y podre hacer mi ritual de limpieza.

Al escuchar aquello tome entre mis mano la cruz de plata que colgaba de mi cuello tratando de buscar seguridad. Esa noche rece con mucha devoción para que todo se solucionara. Y por primera vez descanse sin que aquellos ojos rojos me persiguieran en mis sueños.

Los días pasaron trayendo consigo incertidumbre y tensión, ya que por alguna extraña razón los sucesos paranormales habían parado.

El día acordado llego y con ello una pelirroja con un semblante completamente diferente a la primera vez que había llegado, se encontraba seria y preocupada.

En la mansión mi tía les había dado el día libre a todos los sirvientes, mientras que a mí me invento un viaje, con un la excusa _"Diana debes de conocer la capital, así que ve por unos días, Anna te acompañara"_

Mi estadía en Londres había sido relativamente agradable, pero nada comparado a la tranquilidad de la mansión rodeada de áreas verdes, el bullicio de las calles londinenses me aturdía, pero debía admitir que el contraste de la ciudad y el pueblo era bastante notorio y emocionante. Recorrí varios lugares en compañía de Anna antes de regresar a mi hogar además de comprar alguno que otro suvenir traído de otras tierras.

Al momento de llegar a la mansión mi sorpresa fue grande, incontables hombres se encontraban realizando reparaciones en la fachada e interior, como si algún desastre hubiera azotado aquella morada.

Sin cuestionar al porqué del estado de la mansión me dirigí al interior, y por sorprendente que pareciera mi habitación se encontraba intacta, y en mi escritorio encontré lo que parecía una libreta conocida, y al leer el grabado en la caratula la tome rápidamente y hojee su contenido, le pertenecía a la bruja Shiny Chariot.

La guarde con recelo en uno de mis cajones y comencé a desempacar, pero un golpeteo en mi puerta hizo que saltara sorprendida.

-Voy a entrar- la voz de mi tía se hizo presente, y parecía mucho más tranquila.

-Buenos días tía Daryl.

-Buen día Diana, dime fue agradable tu pequeño paseo- trato de iniciar la conversación.

-Sí, me sorprendió mucho visitar por primera vez la capital, muchas gracias por sugerirlo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- hizo una pequeña pausa como si tratase de buscar las palabras correctas, hasta que se atrevió a hablar- Sobrina sé que aun eres una niña pero tienes mucha más madurez que muchas señoritas de tu edad, es por eso que sabes de antemano las cosas extrañas que pasaban aquí y el por qué contrate a la bruja Shiny Chariot, no es así.

Asentí ante las palabras y aparente halago de mi tía, y continuo con lo que me trataba de decir.

-Bueno al parecer logro limpiar un poco la casa, pero en un momento de su aparente ritual las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control y contra lo que luchaba, no fue fácil y le estoy eternamente agradecida por ello- su voz sonaba triste y de alguna forma aliviada.

-Espere lo que me está tratando de decir es que…-

-Si sobrina, la bruja Chariot está muerta.

La mire con incredulidad tratando de encontrar algún signo de que me mentía, aquella mujer tan llena de vida no podía encontrarse muerta y menos por hacer algo como expulsar espíritus malignos, la magia no existía, pero aunque me tratara de convencer algo en mi quería creer que había cosas que no comprendía.

Mi tía me abrazo el contarle aquello a una niña no era tarea fácil- No te preocupes pequeña sobrina las cosas por acá serán más tranquilas y por fin en paz, y es más que te parece si damos una fiesta una vez que las reparaciones hayan concluido- salió emocionada hablando para sí misma de los detalles de la reunión que organizaría, y aunque ella no quisiera verlo, el sacrificio de la bruja había sido en vano, prueba de ello era la sombra que se encontraba a mis espaldas.

-Tú fuiste quien la mato no es así- pregunte con una valentía que nunca había mostrado a pesar de que me estuviera muriendo de miedo- vamos lárgate de aquí y deja de molestarme de una vez por todas- La silueta comenzó a moverse hasta desaparecer, dejándome sola.

Suspire aliviada y me acerque a tomar las anotaciones de la difunta bruja quizás entre sus palabras encontraría respuestas.

Al leer su contenido comprendí más lo que eran los espíritus malignos o como eran correctamente denominados _demonios,_ y porque atormentaban a las almas.

 _1 de Agosto de 1958, Mansión Saint Albans Cavendish._

… _Los demonios de logran clasificar en distintas clases ya que existen en diferentes rangos de acuerdo a su importancia, siendo los principales:_ _Lucifer, Belcebú, Satán, Abadón, Mammón, Belfegor y Asmodeol. Cada uno de ellos es representado por un pecado pero pareciera que en esta casa más de uno de ellos ronda, como si nada…_

 _…La primera vez que entre a la casa de la Marquesa sentí la pesadez de la energía negativa, y casi caigo inconsciente, si no fuera por los sellos que tengo en caso de cualquier emergencia…_

 _…El lugar donde se concentra más la energía es en el cuarto de la pequeña Diana, pero me pregunto porque no siento ningún rastro de que se encuentre poseída, sino todo lo contrario, logra repeler de manera inconsciente cualquier clase de energía tanto positiva como negativa, será cuestión de tiempo en que descubra su potencial…_

Seguí leyendo sorprendida ante las explicaciones tan detalladas que daba la bruja y comenzaban a resolverse muchas dudas que siempre había tenido, pero preguntas nuevas se formulaban en mi cabeza.

En muchas de las hojas encontré símbolos con el significado de cada uno de ellos, y por alguna extraña razón me generaban la sensación de haberlos visto en alguna ocasión.

Mi lectura se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche saltándome inclusive la hora de la cena, había descubierto formas de combatir o repeler a los demonios, inclusive como invocar espíritus buenos o ángeles, era interesante como algo como el cristianismo tuviera más secretos ocultos que lo que se le dejaba ver a la población, cosa que me creaba un conflicto, no era especialmente devota, me consideraba más alguien que creía en los hechos científicos y creaciones del ser humano, no me agradaba la idea de depender de fuerzas que no controlaba.

El sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo y mis parpados se hacían cada vez más pesados a cada pestañeo que daba, guarde la libreta, y sin más apoye un momento mi cabeza en mi escritorio quedándome dormida.

Una sensación de tranquilidad me inundo lentamente, sentí como unos brazos me tomaban y me recostaban lentamente en mi cama, y aunque trate de abrir mis ojos el cansancio gano la batalla, sumergiéndome en un sueño profundo.

Quien había dejado a la rubia se encontraba a su lado observando como dormía y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus ojos rojos brillaron con intensidad.

- _Pronto nos conoceremos pequeña Diana._

Aquella presencia desapareció cual humo dejando un olor peculiar a claveles y azufre.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Por fin la continuación, tuve que hacer un poco de investigación jaja hay ciertos detalles que no están ahí por casualidad, he irán tomando poco a poco sentido.

Y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus reviews y alguna que otra sugerencia siempre es bienvenida.

Nos estamos leyendo cada viernes, hasta la próxima, au revoir 3


	3. Conociéndote un poco más

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3 "Conociéndote un poco más"**

Leer el diario era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, había aprendido demasiadas cosas, pero siempre lo leía hasta altas horas de la noche, haciendo que en el transcurso del día, mis energías se vieran mermadas.

-Señorita Diana- un regaño hizo que me incorporara y dejara de cabecear- Durante toda la lección, se la ha pasado dormida o simplemente ignorando lo que se le está enseñando.

-Disculpe Miss Finnelan, no ocurrirá nuevamente- trate de excusarme ante mi falta de interés.

Tras aquel incidente la lección continuo sin mayores problemas, pero por más que quisiera concentrarme mi cabeza viajaba constantemente al diario de la difunta bruja.

-Bien, seria todo por esta semana, espero que estudie apropiadamente y preste la atención que es debida en la siguiente clase- la voz de mi institutriz sonaba molesta- pero antes de continuar con mi regaño agrego- acaso hay algo que te preocupe- trato de preguntar, era buena persona, muy a pesar de la imagen estricta que aparentaba.

-Umm… bueno realmente- dude sobre comentarle los recientes acontecimientos, pero preferí optar por mentir- el reciente viaje a la capital me dejo muy impresionada por la modernidad.

Miss Finnelan no se veía convencida ante aquella evidente mentira pero decidió no presionarme, y despedirse de mí, pero no sin antes hacer hincapié en solicitar su ayuda ante cualquier inconveniente.

Los meses pasaron y con ello también las estaciones, mis primas se incorporaron a mi vida, celebrándose con ello la afamada fiesta de mi tía. Un simple desperdicio de tiempo.

Simplemente limitaba el contacto con Maril y Merrill, eran completamente diferentes a mí, demasiado superficiales, huecas, ellas si encajaban en la sociedad, por mi parte siempre me encontraba leyendo o adelantando lecciones, para poder evitar que mi atraso ya que se me había hecho habitual releer el diario de Shiny Chariot.

Un día que me encontraba repasando las hojas del diario y un recuerdo regreso a mi mente, tan claro como si lo hubiese visto y la voz de mi padre se hizo presente.

Así que de ahí era.

-¡El libro! – Salí corriendo de mi habitación y trate de entrar al estudio de mi padre que había permanecido cerrado desde su muerte, pero se encontraba bajo llave.

Me escabullí y busqué en la cocina un manojo de llaves, suspire pesadamente eran demasiadas, de todos tamaños y colores. No podía llevármelas y probarlas, sería muy evidente.

Así que opte por tomar unas cuantas para que no fuera a levantar sospechas, me tomaría más tiempo de que imaginaba.

Cada noche cuando todos dormían bajaba a probar algunas llaves pero para mí mala suerte ninguna abría. Me tomo unas cuantas semanas encontrar la llave correcta y cuando por fin logre entrar el aroma a caoba inundó mis pulmones, sonreí melancólicamente al recordar el olor característico a mi padre y una emoción me inundo al ver intacto su estudio, simplemente tenía una fina capa de polvo que cubría los muebles y estanterías.

Me puse a buscar libro por libro algo extraño o diferente a lo usual, pero todos parecían ser una colección normal, historia, filosofía, ciencias, geografía, leyes, nada, no encontraba nada, la luna ya pasaba de la media noche y el sueño comenzaba a notarse más, mis movimientos comenzaron a ser más lentos y pesados, e inevitablemente me quede dormida.

Una voz lejana me hablo al oído pero no terminaba de comprender lo que me trataba de decir por más que agudizara el oído y le prestara atención.

 _Quaerit auxilium et in brindare…_

 _Quaerit autem sapientiam et brindare…_

 _Quia fidelis es servo suo…_

Me levante con la respiración agitada y aquellas palabras habían tenido algún peso en mí.

-Pide ayuda y te la brindare, pide sabiduría y te la brindare, porque eres un siervo fiel- susurre varias veces las palabras, tratando de encontrarle un significado que me ayudara, hasta que note la obviedad.

Comencé a buscar una vez más en el lomo de los libros, pero con la diferencia que ahora sabía lo que buscaba. Cuando finalmente lo encontré recorrí con mis dedos su título inscrito en su lomo libro "La Biblia", trate de tomarlo pero parecía estar pegado, lo hale con un poco más de fuerza y un clic se escuchó atrás del librero, con mis dos manos lo moví y encontré una estantería con más libros pero estos se veían diferentes a simple vista.

 _"Mortuus Liber"_

 _"Grimorium Verum"_

 _"Abramelín Liber"_

Mire uno a uno los nombres de los libros, hasta que una serie de ellos llamo mi atención, lo tome y comencé a hojearlo, me di cuenta de que tenía hojas agregadas al parecer era una especie de diario con la letra de mi padre.

 ** _18 de Septiembre de 1850_**

 _Los meses han pasado y la muerte de mi amada Bernadette me dejo devastado, la única luz que me ha mantenido cuerdo es la sonrisa de la pequeña Diana, y a pesar de que solo tiene meses de haber llegado a este mundo, es su viva imagen…_

 _¿Qué clase de futuro le poder ofrecer sin que estés a mi lado mi amada Bernadette?_

 _¿Por qué nos abandonaste?_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos el saber lo que pasaba por la mente de mi padre, además de conocer y saber su pasado, de alguna forma me alegraba. Esos libros serian uno de mis mayores tesoros.

 ** _5 de Julio de 1852_**

 _Decidí seguir escribiendo en estas páginas, ya que me traen algo de consuelo, pero por primera vez lo hago con algo de esperanza._

 _En uno de mis usuales caminatas por los alrededores de la mansión encontré a un señor viejo con ropa sucia y harapienta, le pregunte que hacía en mi propiedad y lo cuestione, él se limitó a pedir un poco de comida y bebida ya que tenía hambre, conseguí llegar a un acuerdo con él para que se fuera su le proporcionaba lo que solicitaba, y accedió sin más._

 _Mande a uno de mis sirvientes por comida para aquel vagabundo y lo vigile mientras comía tranquilamente, una vez acabo con los alimentos que le proporcione me agradeció y tal y como lo prometió se fue._

 ** _6 de Julio de 1852_**

 _Me quede leyendo y tomando como lo hacía usualmente en mi estudio, me encerraba para olvidar un poco, pasada la media noche y varias copas de whisky en mi cuerpo, mis reacciones comenzaban a ser cada vez más torpes, por lo cual decidí regresar a mi recamara._

 _Pero un olor extraño llamo mi atención y al voltearme el mismo viejo que había ayudado hace unas horas se encontraba parado sonriendo y mirándome fijamente._

 _Le pregunte que hacía en mi casa, si habíamos tenido un acuerdo, pero parecía que mi enojo, le causaba gracia._

 _El señalo mi pecho y susurro palabras que por mi estado y el volumen en que las dijo me fue imposible escucharlas._

 _"Tu pesar es muy grande joven, tienes un gran corazón, por ello te daré unos regalos que sé que te serán de ayuda"_

 _Me negué y le insistí para que se fuera, antes de llegar a otras consecuencias. Pero volvió a hablar._

 _"No seas tan rudo, solo quiero cuidarte así como tú me socorriste"_

 _Lo mire confuso y trato de ser contundente._

 _"Sé que quieres que ella este de nuevo a tu lado"_

 _Antes de que pudiera replicar lo tome de su camisa con fuerza pero como si de una ilusión se tratase se esfumo cual humo entre mis dedos._

 _Trate de tranquilizarme por lo extraño de la situación y me acerque a mi escritorio para servirme un trago más, pero unos libros que antes ni estaban invadieron mi espacio._

 ** _30 de Noviembre de 1854_**

 _Ya habían pasado 2 años desde mi encuentro con el misterioso vagabundo y mi obsesión por el contenido de los libros comenzó._

 _Cada uno hablaba de temas prohibidos y que muchos tirarían de charlatanerías, pero no lo eran._

 _Cada ritual funcionaba, pero mi atención se centró en uno solo, la resurrección como bien lo trataba el "Mortuus Liber"._

 _Seguía sin encontrar el último ingrediente para lograr la invocación, me ha tomado años averiguar y traducir cada página de los libros, pero todo este esfuerzo al final valdrá la pena, y mi amada Bernadette volverá a mi lado y verá crecer a nuestra pequeña hija…._

 ** _29 de Junio de 1856_**

 _Hoy por fin es el día que por fin haré el ritual y tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien, pero aún así hablaré con mi pequeña Diana, me siento culpable de haberla abandonado y no prestarle la atención necesaria pero espero que alguna vez lo comprenda, es por el bien de los dos, nunca la dejaré desamparada porque ella es mi tesoro más grande..._

Los días y las semanas pasaban y yo seguía leyendo sus memorias entendiendo y aprendiendo gracias a sus años que se pasó traduciendo y descifrando. Además de que lo que aprendí en las memorias de la bruja me facilitaron también el trabajo.

Hasta que llegue a las últimas páginas de su diario.

Trate de seguir leyendo pero me fue imposible ya que las dos últimas páginas se encontraban arrancadas. Se me hizo completamente extraño pero trate de no darle demasiada importancia, seguiría enfocada en la demás información que tenía.

Mi emoción por leer y aprender entre las páginas de esos diarios habían hecho que perdiera la noción del tiempo, no solo de las horas, sino también de los días, siempre buscaba momentos a solas para leerlos.

Pero dentro de poco seria 30 de Abril, la fecha de mi cumpleaños e irónicamente seria el día que marcaría un antes y un después en mi vida, sería el día en que la conocería por primera vez.

Continuará

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Upss me atrase esta vez con el capítulo, ¿ya para que les pongo una excusa? T.T

Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado y conocieran un poco más del padre de Diana y sus motivaciones. Aunque pronto tendremos un encuentro, y creo que será alguien que se quede en la vida de una pequeña rubia.

Pero bueno nos estamos leyendo, hasta el próximo capítulo, au revoir ;)

P.D. Tendré que recorrer la fecha de publicación de mi otro Fic ( _Regresa a mí_ ) tentativamente para el Miércoles, así que no desesperéis. Después de eso seguiré con las fechas normales jeje.


	4. Agridulce celebración

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4 "Agridulce celebración"**

 _30 de Abril de 1859_

El sol comenzó a levantarse en lo alto del alba y los rayos se filtraron en mi habitación, era muy molesta la sensación que me generaba, no deseaba levantarme, ya que sabía de antemano lo agotador que sería aquel día.

Muy a mi pesar me pare a asearme y refrescarme para despertar un poco.

Y tras unos largos minutos tratando de disipar mi humor con un poco de agua, salí para poder vestirme, y en mi cama había un vestido color rosa.

Me lo coloque, ya que supuse que era un regalo, mire mi reflejo en un espejo que tenía, me quedaba perfectamente y se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, sin duda alguna habían hecho un excelente trabajo confeccionándolo.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación e indique que podían pasar.

-Señorita Diana- Anna habló de su habitual formalidad- El día de hoy varias de sus actividades fueron suspendidas, ya que por obvios motivos realizara otras.

-Y ¿Cuáles serán?- pregunte con un poco de duda.

-En primer lugar disfrutara de un desayuno en compañía de su tía y sus hijas, después se me indicó que estará un rato en compañía con la Marquesa para finalmente asistir a una fiesta en su honor.

Escuche atentamente cada palabra del itinerario, y aunque me pareciere innecesario eran parte de mis obligaciones, tal como siempre me lo habían recalcado, pero en el fondo solo deseaba pasar el día encerrada en mi habitación.

Terminadas unas cuantas instrucciones más sin importancia me dirigí a la planta baja donde ya se encontraban 3 personas sentadas en la exageradamente grande mesa.

-Buenos días tía Daryl, primas, les agradezco que se tomaran la molestia de organizarme este desayuno.

-Tienes razón Diana, fue una molestia, no es así hermana- Maril miro de forma burlesca y se dirigió a su hermana.

-Y que lo digas- agrego dándole razón- Además ¿Por qué siempre debes de ser el centro de atención- aquello ultimo lo dijo Merrill de una forma despectiva.

-Ustedes dos guarden silencio- reprendió su madre- El día de hoy respeten esta fecha tan importante para la familia- continuaba hablando y una mirada carente de sinceridad se posaba en mi- inclusive haremos una fiesta, y vendrá mucha "gente importante"- hizo mucho énfasis en aquella última palabra, por lo cual ya suponía sus verdaderas intenciones.

El desayuno continuo sin mayores incidente, ni comentarios, realmente solo se escuchaba el constante choque de los cubiertos de plata con la porcelana de los platos en los que se encontraba la comida.

Al acabar de comer mi tía mando a sus adorables hijas a "arreglarse para la gran noche" lo cual hicieron sin protestar.

Me dirigí hacia la parte trasera de la mansión a esperar como me lo habían indicado, ya que la _Marquesa_ tenía algo importante que decirme.

-Me imagino que te preguntaras que es lo que haremos, no es así.

En sus manos note que traía un par de ramos de flores, todas y cada una eran de color blanco.

-Vamos sobrina- comenzó a caminar, pero no lograba entender su actitud tan inusual.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de andar, me dio uno de los ramos un poco más pequeño en comparación al que ella se había quedado. La fragancia y frescura de las flores inundo mi nariz y me hizo sonreír.

-Sabes el nombre de cada una- me pregunto mientras trataba de iniciar una conversación, no era tan común pasar tiempo de calidad entre tía y sobrina.

-Solo ubico esta, es un clavel- toque con delicadeza los pétalos de aquella flor ya que sabía por experiencia que era demasiado frágil.

-Bien, bien, ahora dime su significado.

-Eh… bueno no sabía que las flores tenían un significado, son solo flores- para mí no conllevaban un gran misterio, eran lo que eran y punto.

La repuesta que obtuve fue la risa de mi tía Daryl- Has sonado igual que tu padre, aunque predomine tu sangre Cavendish.

Sonreí melancólicamente ante tal comparación, y más por el simple hecho de estar hablando cosas completamente desconocidas del pasado de mis padres.

-Cada flor tiene su lenguaje secreto que puede ser expresado sin necesidad de hablar, y aquello era algo que le fascinaba a tu madre, había veces que dejaba algún pétalo para pedir perdón, o dejaba una flor declarar algún reto contra mí, inclusive para declarársele a tu padre…

Empecé a entender hacia donde se dirigía mi tía pero deje que continuara.

-Uno de los colores favoritos de tu madre era el blanco, por todo lo que representaba, por ejemplo:

 ** _Los lirios blancos_**

 _Reflejan la pureza, un corazón tierno, la inocencia y confianza._

 ** _Las hortensias blancas_**

 _Un amor paciente._

 ** _Y los claveles blancos_**

 _La pureza, inocencia, honestidad, el amor puro y sincero._

-Y sé que los lirios y los claveles reflejan de manera similar los mismos deseos pero la diferencia que marca estas dos flores fue _el amor_.

-¿Por qué el amor?

-Porque fue la flor con la que el amor de tus padres floreció, _puro y sincero._

Nos detuvimos repentinamente y a nuestros pies se encontraban 2 lápidas, mire hacia mi tía buscando más respuestas.

-Hace algunos meses mande exhumar y trasladar los cuerpos de tus padres para que estuvieran aquí, resguardando y ….

Abrace fuertemente a mi tía Daryl, como nunca en la vida, e inevitablemente mis lágrimas se formaron.

-Gracias tía.

-Ella también era mi hermana- su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

Comenzó a arrodillarse para poder quedar a mi altura y rodearme en un abrazo.

Las dos lloramos y nos desahogamos como nunca antes, frente a la tumba de alguien que amamos y perdimos.

El tiempo paso de una manera extremadamente rápida, toda la tarde platicamos de millones de anécdotas, entendí a mi madre un poco más, y ese sabor agridulce que cada año pasaba, comenzó a disiparse.

-Bien es hora de regresar- me miro expectante y suspiro pesadamente- Diana es una fiesta en tu honor, y sabes que debes cumplir con los protocolos y recibir a cada invitado.

La explicación que me estaba dando comenzaba a ser cada vez más y más larga pero una pausa hizo que centrara nuevamente mi atención.

-Pero claro está que, la anfitriona podría encontrarse indispuesta en su habitación… y podría dejar abierta la puerta trasera, no se quizás un descuido mío, y también podría distraerme en los detalles de la fiesta y no notar que mi sobrina se quedó aquí- una sonrisa

-Eres la mejor- la abrace abruptamente, dejando de lado toda etiqueta, esta vez había sido algo espontaneo.

-Lo sé, eso es indiscutible- su orgullo se había elevado, pero no importaba, era un gesto realmente tierno de su parte- Solo trata de no llegar tarde.

Una vez que me quede completamente sola, mire las dos tumbas que se encontraban a mis pies y el par de ramos que posaban cada una, y algo era seguro, este sería uno de mis lugares secretos.

Los últimos rayos de luz anunciaron la llegada de la noche, y con mi andar lento llegue a los alrededores de la mansión cuando el astro blanco reclamo el cielo.

En lo que parecía una planicie verde, se encontraba llena de flores de distintos tipos que por alguna razón predominaban los claveles rojos, aquello resalto mi curiosidad, no recordaba que el jardinero los hubiese plantado, trate de tomar uno pero un insecto se posó en mi mano y antes de que lo quitara comenzó a emitir luz, mis ojos brillaron con emoción, era una luciérnaga.

Comencé a correr haciendo que las flores soltaran su perfume, y decenas de luciérnagas alzaran su vuelo hacia el cielo, como si quisieran regresar a su hogar a lado de las estrellas.

Aquella noche me sentía por primera vez feliz, libre. Caí sobre el césped y empecé a reírme hasta que una punzada de dolor en el estómago me recordó que debía respirar para recuperar el aliento.

Deje que la brisa meciera mi cabellera y esparciera la tranquilidad de aquel lugar.

Cerré los ojos para disfrutar todas las sensaciones que en ese momento parecían un regalo.

Pasados unos minutos escuche a lo lejos el sonido de pisadas que se dirigían hacia mí, pero seguí relajándome, posiblemente seria Anna o mi tía, pero aquel momento ni todos los regaños del mundo me podrían quitar la sonrisa que tenía.

-Hola- escuche una voz de una mujer que no conocía, así que abrí rápidamente los ojos.

Era una chica de aproximadamente 20 años de edad, era castaña y tenía unos ojos color rojo demasiado enigmáticos, a mi parecer era fácil perderse en ellos.

-¡Hola! – repitió con aun más entusiasmo- tú debes de ser Diana, mi nombre es Atsuko pero puedes llamarme Akko.

-Ehh- las palabras se habían ido de mi mente, sentía un extraño nerviosismo en la boca de mi estómago.

Su risa inundó el ambiente, era demasiado suave- Parece que a alguien le comieron la lengua los ratones.

Me sonroje y cruce los brazos en forma de reproche y evadí su radiante sonrisa.

-Bueno señorita tímida, sí que no me piensas hablar.

-No debo de hablar con extraños- me incorpore, y note la diferencia notable de estaturas y opte por utilizar el lenguaje formal que siempre utilizaba- Disculpe pero se encuentra en una propiedad privada así que le pido de la manera más atenta qu…

No me dejo terminar ya que me tomo entre sus brazos y giro en aquella pradera, como si de una simple muñeca se tratase.

-Ahhhh….bájame… alguiennnn ayudaaaa.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, me acercó a su rostro dejando pocos centímetros de distancia, ignorando todo protocolo de etiqueta y sentido común de respetar el espacio personal.

-Pero que dices, si ya nos conocemos- afirmaba con una seguridad que no entendía.

-Ah- fue el único sonido que logro salir de mis labios.

-Nos conocimos en un sueño.

-Pero si yo…

-No seas modesta, Diana.

Ya no estaba comprendiendo la conversación ni los desvaríos de aquella extraña. Lo único que deseaba era alejarme y conseguir ayuda.

-No te libraras tan fácilmente de mi- su semblante había cambiado de manera drástica rayando en lo aterrador.

-Upss, perdona no quería asustarte de esa manera- rio nerviosamente rascando la parte trasera de su nunca, y me sonrió de una forma más "amigable"-Ya es tarde será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación- sonaba como si de un reencuentro con una vieja amistad se tratase.

Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban y una bruma obscura con cubría, parpadeé varias veces para enfocar, pero un repentino mareo hizo que me tratara de sostener de algo, y mi escritorio apareció en mi campo de visión.

Me asuste demasiado, ¿acaso no nos encontrábamos en las afueras?, un sudor frio comenzó a recorrer mi espalda, era miedo.

Mire detrás de mí y la sombra que siempre aparecía y me atormentaba comenzó a tomar forma, era de la chica que acababa de conocer, de quien hacía llamarse Akko.

-Diana, mi querida Diana al fin lo notaste- su voz sonaba profunda, mi confusión y miedo no hacían más que aumentar a cada segundo.

-Sí, he estado a tu lado, desde el momento en el que naciste, siguiendo cada paso que has dado- con forme hablaba note un olor a azufre, además de un incremento anormal en la temperatura- He estado contigo inclusive en tus sueños, desde los más brillantes, hasta los más aterradores- Comenzaron a salirle un par de alas negras en la parte trasera del cuerpo de la chica se encontraba enfrente mío.

Fijo su mirada que se encontraba vibrando con un intenso color rojo, expectante a mis reacciones.

Comencé a pensar tan rápido como la situación me lo permitía, ya que cada característica encajaba en lo que había estudiado en los últimos meses, no, no podía ser cierto…

-Y si te lo preguntabas, sí-

 _Soy un demonio_

 _Continuará…_

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Wooo por fin se conocieron, y prácticamente sin rodeos se descubrió Akko, tan impulsiva como siempre.

Y al menos no es tan "mala" Daryl simplemente… muy materialista, aun así ama a su sobrina, aunque no lo demuestre seguido.

Espero que les gustara y gracias a quienes siguen la historia, y los que dejan su review además de los que la leen en las sombras jajaja, pero bueno nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo, au revoir ;)


	5. ¿Compañía desagradable?

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5 "¿Compañía desagradable?"**

-Pero cómo es posible, tu no deberías…

-¿Mostrarme ante los humanos?, ciertamente pequeña pero contigo he hecho una excepción- la demonio se acercó con un paso lento hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros frente mío, cosa que logro tensarme aún más, no sabía sus verdaderas intenciones pero asumía que no eran buenas.

-Aun así porque yo- cuestione con voz temblorosa.

-El por qué no es importante no lo entenderías, no por el momento, mejor vete acostumbrando, que de ahora en adelante atormentaré tu día a día- me miraba fijamente, como si en cualquier momento me fuera a atacar.

Pero una vez más su actitud cambio repentinamente y una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en su rostro- es broma, jaja que los niños humanos de ahora no tienen sentido del humor.

Aun me sentía demasiado confundida con todo lo que estaba viviendo, nunca creí ver a un demonio, al menos no tan prematuramente.

-Oh, cierto hoy es tu cumpleaños- decía mostrando lo evidente- Mhm, si ya lo recuerdo, los humanos acostumbran celebrar su fecha de nacimiento en este mundo- colocó su mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa- te regalaría algo, pero…lo olvide- la simpleza de sus palabras me descoloco, esa chica me hacía sentir una montaña de emociones, ninguna mejor que la otra.

-Ummm, ya se- parecía haber descubierto algo importante por su reacción tan explosiva- que te parece si me das tu alma.

La mire fijamente tratando de encontrar algún signo de broma, pero solo veía "sinceridad" en su rostro.

-Y eso en qué sentido sería un regalo para mí - la rete mientras levantaba una ceja en forma de cuestionamiento.

-Jeje ups, me descubriste, eres demasiado perspicaz para tu edad.

-Debo de serlo, en algún momento estaré al frente de la casa de mi familia y desde ahora debo de prepararme.

-Pero esa no es mucha presión para una niña- note el interés en su tono de voz, me hablaba de manera tan informal, tan directa, si no fueran las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos, probablemente sería mi amiga o algo así, pero no es el caso, no puedes confiar en un demonio, nunca.

 _Nunca_

-Eso es algo que no le incumbe- corte sin más la conversación, con esperanzas de que se fuera.

-Mooo Diana no te pongas tan arisca, solo quiero platicar, además no me has dejado entregarte tu regalo.

-No lo habías olvidado- susurre para mí misma y agregué -Disculpa pero no deseo nada que provenga de un demonio- trate de no darle la importancia de lo que ella representaba, muy a pesar de que realmente estuviera muriéndome de nervios.

-Bueno- levanto sus manos dándose por vencida- yo iba a saciar tu curiosidad- me miro de reojo, tratando de ver si sus palabras surgían efecto- Iba a contestarte **_cualquier_** pregunta.

En ese momento entendí sus intenciones, quería generarme curiosidad, pero mi autocontrol era más fuerte….si muchísimo más que sus sucias jugarretas.

-Si no se, como platicar de lenguajes antiguos, o sobre como es el inframundo, quizás cual sea la verdad del mundo, encontrar alguna gran riqueza, o ver el pasado, inclusive saber sobre tu padre y madre…- lo último hizo que volteara de forma brusca y se marcara mi sorpresa, sabía que con eso yo caería, sabia mis puntos débiles.

-Sobre mis padres- me atreví a preguntar.

-Sip, pero dices que no te interesa, así que ya me voy, te dejo dormir.

-Espera- había sonado más desesperado de lo que quería.

-Si dime- su cara reflejaba orgullo y burla, consiguiendo hacerme irritar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Enserio puedes responderme lo que sea.

-Claro, no te lo acabo de decir.

Dude por un momento, pero era mi oportunidad de probar las capacidades de los demonios, principalmente del que estaba conmigo.

-¿Y bien?- insistió para que hablara.

-¿Qué fue de las almas de mis padres?- sin rodeos dije lo que durante meses había estado cuestionándome, había algo más, tal cual como lo había descrito la difunta bruja Shiny Chariot.

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre nosotras y en la obscuridad de la noche iluminada por los rayos de la luna, se escuchaba a lo lejos la música de los instrumentos que animaban la fiesta, se había vuelto protagonista y relevante.

Pero la respuesta del ser que se jacto de poder responder cualquier duda, me impaciento, y más por la pausa tan larga que estaba haciendo.

-No lo sé- finalmente dijo.

Toda la ilusión y expectativa se esfumo, y un sentimiento de decepción se formó dentro mío.

-No dijiste que podías responde cualquier cosa- me estaba comenzando a enojar, cosa que parecía agradarle.

-Ciertamente, pero nunca dije que lo sabía todo, al final mi "no sé" responde la pregunta, no de la forma que esperabas, aunque cumple su cometido.

Frustrada me dirigí a mi cama y me tape hasta la cabeza para tratar de ignorarla.

-Bien, creo que eso no te dejo satisfecha- hizo una pausa y continuo hablando- debes saber que hay cosas que…son complicadas.

Me incorpore y fije mi mirada en ella, ya era suficientes emociones por ese día.

-Vete.

-Vale, vale, pero antes- tomo mi mano, y note la diferencia de tamaño, pero ella coloco en mi palma un objeto metálico- Ten es un relicario, realmente es antiguo y mágico, tiene dos funciones, la primera es ayudarte cuando te encuentres perdida, y la segunda es mostrarte tus deseos más profundos.

Me encontraba incrédula, y seguí guardando silencio.

-Es un regalo, por el momento no te pediré nada a cambio, eso será cuando hagamos un trato- rio tratando de aligerar el ambiente -Feliz cumpleaños y dulces sueños pequeña Diana.

Su mano que tomaba la mía se esfumo, y cerré mi puño tratando de sostener algo que había desaparecido, cual humo en medio del ambiente, y suspire resignada.

Mire el relicario que me había regalado y lo abrí cuidadosamente, con temor a haber sido engañada, pero en el fondo sabía que esa demonio no representaba lo que incesantemente los libros describían como algo fuera del entendimiento del humano, sacado de sus más terribles pesadillas.

Mis ojos se humedecieron al ver como lentamente se formaba una figura en la parte derecha en el interior del relicario, era una imagen mía, pero no me encontraba sola, mis dos padres se encontraban a mi costado sonriendo y abrazándome, como una familia, la familia de mis sueños.

Inevitablemente lágrimas de alegría aparecieron en mi rostro, era algo hermoso, nunca me imaginé un regalo así y menos proveniente de un ser de la obscuridad, se habían formado más preguntas en mi cabeza, pero la principal.

¿Quién es realmente Akko? Y ¿realmente sus intenciones son malas?

Bueno quizás después de esto… solo quizás pueda confiar un poco en ella.

 _Continuará…_

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola, sé que los he tenido algo abandonados, y encima un capitulo corto, pero quiero desarrollar bien mis dos historias, en especial esta que manejo una narración un poco diferente.

Pero bueno ahora tendremos un poco más de interacción entre nuestras protagonistas, y si Akko oculta muchas cosas, pero no puede revelarlas así como si nada, hay que recordar que Diana aun es una niña.

En fin, como siempre gracias por los reviews, créame que los leo, y siempre me animan mucho a seguir y mejorar poco a poco.

Así que nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo, au revoir ;)


	6. Esos momentos

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6 "Esos momentos"**

 _30 de Octubre de 1859_

El tiempo había pasado y me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Akko, al principio me comportaba algo arisca ya que a pesar del regalo tan hermoso que me había dado, eso no la eximia de lo que era y de su naturaleza.

Su actitud era demasiado contradictoria, su apariencia era de una joven de 20 años, pero se contraponía con acciones extremadamente infantiles y caprichosas, o quizás nunca tuve una etapa así, ya que siempre se me había exigido, más que a mis primas, poniéndolas como ejemplo.

-Moooo Diana deja ya ese libro- me reclamaba por quinta vez- hagamos algo divertido.

-No Akko, tengo que estudiar- la familiaridad entre nosotras se había vuelto inevitable, de un momento a otro sin darme cuenta le hablaba con toda confianza y sin "el respeto" marcado por las normas de etiqueta.

Trate de seguir mi lectora e ignorar las demandas de la chica demonio que gruñía y fruncía el ceño de forma molesta.

Pasaron algunos minutos y deje de escuchar los sonidos que generaba Akko y me extrañe, aunque lo más probable era que se hubiera ido a algún otro lado a molestar inocentes.

-¡Ahhhh!- un grito proveniente de la parte inferior de la casa hizo que desapareciera la tranquilad que había ganado minutos atrás- Un ratón, NO, una rata, alguien ¡AYUDA!-

Solté un sonoro suspiro y cerré mi libro, sabía quién era la causante del alboroto, probablemente habría tenido hambre y según lo que había aprendido de su lógica, buscaba lograr todo de manera fácil, así que "comida gratis" en la cocina de la familia Saint Albans Cavendish.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y al abrirla un roedor había entrado corriendo por la pequeña abertura que había dejado.

-Akko- la molestia se notaba en mi voz.

-Jajajaja- la metamorfosis de la demonio era algo que aún era fascinante y complicado de entender, pero ver como se transformaba de un simple ratón a una joven era maravilloso- Bueno señorita Diana, se encontraba ocupada y simplemente me dio hambre- hablo con propiedad, pero sabía que era para burlarse.

-Ya sé que te dio hambre, pero podrías habérmelo dicho- le reproche, mientras imaginaba el trauma de la pobre cocinera.

-Pero habría sido más aburrido- ahí iba de nuevo tratando de justificarse.

-Además, mira- para mi sorpresa sacaba de entre sus ropas una tarta de fresa intacta- Te traje tu postre favorito, y también sé que tienes hambre.

-Claro que no es mi favorito- Negué, ya que su actitud lograba hacerme enojar- Además yo se controlar mi apetit…- mi cuerpo me traiciono y sonidos provenientes de mi estómago contradijeron mis palabras.

-¿Así que no tienes hambre?- su burla hizo que me avergonzara más y sintiera mis mejillas arder.

Tome un descanso y preparamos té para poder degustar los postres que había traído, y realmente estaba disfrutando del momento.

Y así con todos esos momentos y más fue como de manera poco ortodoxa mi vida cambio de ser rutinaria, a algo más divertido, aunque me costara admitirlo.

Akko me demostró no ser como los demonios de los cuales había estudiado, era diferente, extrañamente diferente, y algunas veces me llegaba a relatar sobre sus experiencias.

La noche comenzó a caer entre risas y una plática muy amena y sin darnos cuenta la luz comenzó a ausentarse. Los ojos de Akko que en incontables ocasiones me habían asustado ahora me parecían lo más fascinante del mundo, pero llegaba un momento que su intenso color rojo tan característico y brillo que se notaba más, especialmente en la obscuridad, Y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente me terminaban tranquilizando de alguna forma.

-Neee, Diana sabes que se celebra mañana.

Medite por un momento los acontecimientos históricos que había estudiado y aprendido pero ninguno llegaba a mi mente- Hasta donde yo sé ninguna fecha importante.

-¿Cómo que ninguno?- me miro indignada -Mañana obviamente es Samhain…o bueno creo que le modificaron el nombre

-Si he escuchado y leído de esa celebración pero no es para asustar a la gente y niños, y algunos otros como celebración si no me equivoco- hablaba mientras recordaba alguna platica sobre aquella peculiar festividad.

-Solo digamos que para los humanos representa algo…para celebrar y divertirse, pero para otros planos que se encuentran fuera de su comprensión es más que eso.

-A que te refieres- pregunte con curiosidad genuina.

-Bueno, mañana 31 de Octubre se abren los portales entre los mundos, haciendo que todas las energías se mezclen.

-Y eso en que me ayuda.

-Pues que me gustaría llevarte al inframundo, y lo conozcas- me sonrió de la manera más normal, como si me hubiera propuesto una caminata por el campo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- mi sorpresa y ansiedad se presentaron en ese grito.

-Jeje bueno creo que en algún punto me acompañaras de una o de otra forma- su última frase la había dicho de una forma que me extraño, como si de alguna forma no quisiera que pasase.

Guarde un momento silencio y me atreví a preguntarle.

 _¿Porque habría de ir allá?_

Sus ojos reflejaron melancolía como si supiera algo que aún no se atreviera a decirme.

-Tienes un destino que fue dictado desde el día de tu nacimiento, se te será revelado en su momento, y lo único que te puedo ofrecer en estos momentos es mi compañía y que aprendas a defenderte.

La seriedad era algo que no encajaba en su imagen que tenia de ella, me causaba nerviosismo e inseguridad, entendía hasta cierto punto que no me daría más información, inclusive el relicario se había abstenido de contestar ciertas preguntas con metáforas poco coherentes.

Mire fijamente los ojos de Akko tratando de buscar una respuesta pero rápidamente aparto su mirada, siendo incapaz de saciar mis dudas.

Por un momento la atención de la demonio se dirigió a mi ventana que daba a mi balcón, su cara se tornó llena de preocupación abriendo de forma desesperada las puertas, saliendo a mirar el cielo.

Me acerque para tratar de ver lo que aparentemente ella veía pero todo parecía seguir normal, cual noche de otoño con una luna que acercaba mostraba la magnificencia de un color completamente blanco. Pero a pesar de que me encontraba disfrutando el paisaje nocturno, un sudor frio se encontraba recorriendo la sien de Akko.

Su mirada se posó en mi como si tratara de descifrar algo con mi ayuda, pero solo se acercó arrodillándose para poder estar a una altura más conveniente.

-Mi pequeña Diana debo irme- soltó sus palabras, con un aparente miedo a mi respuesta.

-Por cuanto tiempo- tenia esperanza de que solo fueran unos días.

-No lo sé… posiblemente más de unas cuantas semanas, pero sería irresponsable de mi parte ilusionarte dándote algún tiempo aproximado.

 _Pero, ¿por qué la extrañaría? solo hemos pasado unos cuantos meses juntas, no debería estar triste. No debería._

Mi pecho se oprimió, al saber que estaría lejos de mí, ella era…era mi amiga, mi única amiga, y sin ella mis días volverían a ser aburridos y monótonos. Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, y trate de limpiarlas rápidamente, pero una cálida mano se adelantó.

-Vamos pequeña no llores, no es una despedida- trataba de hablar suavemente para poder calmarme- No te dejare.

Me abrazo y acaricio mi cabeza para consolarme, no me gustaba esa sensación, ya la había vivido con mi padre, no quería que le pasara algo a Akko, intuía que algo no estaba bien.

Una vez que me había calmado nos separamos lentamente, pero para mi sorpresa Akko tenía entre sus manos un peluche: un oso con una pequeña placa de plata.

-Mira te presento a Kuma- lo coloco frente a su rostro y agito el bracito del oso de peluche y con una voz aguda hablo -¡Hola señorita Diana, es un placer conocerla!

-Que linda sonrisa- Akko siguió dándole voz al peluche y se acercó a mí- Por favor ya no llore, que la tristeza opaca su belleza.

-Oye oso atrevido, como te atreves a halagar así a una señorita- su monólogo había hecho que el ambiente se relajara y sonriera al verlos discutir y pelear, agradecía que tratara de hacerme sentir mejor.

Tras unos minutos de jugar y animarme Akko coloco el peluche entre mis manos.

-Llegamos a un acuerdo- sonrió, como solo ella lo hacía, y apreté entre mis brazos al oso que me había entregado- Kuma te protegerá.

Dio unos pasos y se agacho para besar mi frente, pero cuando abrí los ojos un espeso humo se comenzaba a disipar con la ayuda de una brisa, dejándome un peculiar y acostumbrado olor.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola!, siempre es demasiado bueno regresar y desestresarme escribiendo, y que mejor que con esta combinación que poco a poco siembran la duda. Espero que les haya gustado mucho y gracias por el apoyo.

Por cierto responderé algunos comentarios ya que desde hace tiempo quería implementarlo, para tener un poco más de interacción ;)

 **Guest:** ¡No lo dejare! Jaja no me gusta dejar cosas a medias, así que no te preocupes J.

 **jaydisita.8709:** Muchas gracias, poco a poco el tiempo pasara y algunas preguntas se resolverán, mientras disfrutemos de Diana en una etapa que trata de comprender el mundo.

 **Diana Schnee:** Siempre es un placer encontrar un comentario entre mis historias, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Eclair Rozen:** Jeje espero que también cultives la paciencia ya que con cada velita que enciendan me apurare a escribir jajaja.

 **Wolfrum:** Me alegra que mis historias te gusten, espero seguir captando tu atención entre mis palabras.

Así que bueno nos estamos leyendo en las siguientes décadas que tardo en actualizar jaja, au revoir ;)


	7. Navidad

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7: "Navidad"**

 _24 de Diciembre de 1860_

Un par de pisadas se encontraban marcadas en la nieve, indicando el camino que había utilizado el cual había perturbado la inmaculada capa de nieve que se había formado. Mis ojos se encontraban posados en un lugar en particular y mis labios se curvaron mostrando una sonrisa llena de melancolía.

Mis mejillas y nariz estaban rojas por el descenso de temperatura, muestra de ello un leve vapor salía en cada respiración que daba, pensando vagamente si esa era la sensación que los adultos tendrían cuando fumaban puros o con alguna pipa que cargaban a todos lados.

Con un movimiento suave comencé a quitar la nieve que se había acumulado en el par de lapidas que se alzaban ante mí, leyendo mentalmente como era usual los nombres de las personas que yacían ahí.

-Hola mamá, hola papá, ¿cómo se encuentran? – una risa irónica salió de mi boca- perdón, se que nunca me contestaran, pero alivia un poco a mi alma hablar, a pesar de no tener una respuesta a cambio.

-Saben… a veces imagino cómo habría sido si los dos siguieran vivos, quizás habríamos sido felices, y celebraríamos navidad…- mi voz tembló ligeramente, por el frío, si el frío que hacía en aquel instante.

-Perdonen, es solo que me he sentido sola, Akko se fue, prometió que regresaría, y ya ha pasado poco más de 1 año, no he tenido noticias de ella, ni siquiera con el relicario- mi vista se comenzó a humedecer ante mis recuerdos- la extraño tanto.

No se cuanto tiempo pase fuera de la mansión, pero mis hombros comenzaban a sentirse húmedos y mi cabeza también. Temblaba de frío, así que con un andar lento y pesado me despedí y opté por dirigirme al calor que ofrecía la mansión, en la que se preparaba un banquete, como usualmente se hacía.

\- ¡Señorita Diana! - Anna se había dirigido a mí de manera apresurada y con un rostro lleno de preocupación- ¡Pero mire como se encuentra, esta empapada y congelada!, vamos rápido a que tome un baño caliente, antes de que le dé una pulmonía.

Seguí a Anna en silencio, y escuché su reprimenda por mi falta de atención, pero sabía mejor que nadie que estaba preocupada, al igual que mi tía, pero ninguna de ellas me había presionado para que tratase de hablar.

Transcurrido el tiempo que había pasado en la bañera y con un té caliente que había dejado Anna en mi escritorio, decidí bajar y observar los preparativos que mi tía Daryl me había asignado.

 _"Debes involucrarte más en le socialité sobrina, así que trata de coordinar y dirigir que la decoración del gran salón se espectacular, y créeme no es tan difícil, será facile para alguien tan inteligente como tú"_

Algunas veces no comprendía, cómo alguien podía confiar tanto en una niña de apenas 10 años. Aunque indudablemente cada detalle había cumplido con las expectativas puestas en mí, había sido agotador.

Me acerque lentamente a una de las ventanas aledañas del gran salón y pase mis dedos por el frío cristal para poder tener una mejor visión del paisaje que se formaba con los copos de nieve. He inevitablemente mi mente comenzó a divagar.

El tiempo indiscutiblemente había pasado y Akko aún no había regresado, no podía negar que me encontraba siempre a la expectativa de encontrarla sentada en la silla de mi escritorio, mirándome y sonriendo como solo ella lo hacía.

La noche después de la partida de Akko la luna se tornó de un color escarlata, y aunque fue tenue, muchos fueron ignorantes de aquel suceso, y entendí que algo importante aconteció, y me sentí impotente al no ser considerada para poder ayudar a mi amiga, pero… que podría hacer una niña de 9 años.

Mis pensamientos se vieron irrumpidos por la voz de una mujer, haciéndome voltear.

-Se encuentra bien señorita Diana- Anna me miró con una cara preocupada y al ver que había conseguido mi atención siguió hablando- He notado que ha estado distraída e inquieta estos últimos meses.

Sonreí para poder calmar a Anna.

-Disculpa si la hice preocupar, simplemente estas épocas no me sientan tan bien como me gustaría- trate de sonar lo más convincente posible, aunque en parte era verdad.

-Si lo desea sabe que puede contarme cualquiera de las penas que asechen a su corazón.

-Enserio Anna me encuentro bien, quizás algo cansada, creo que iré a mi habitación a descansar y a prepararme para la cena de esta noche.

Anna solo se atrevió a asentir y seguirme con la mirada hasta perderme entre los pasillos.

Al entrar en mi habitación me dirigí rápidamente a abrazar a un pequeño oso de peluche, había dormido abrazada a el todo ese tiempo, a Kuma.

Kuma se había convertido en uno de mis más preciados objetos, alejaba las pesadillas y me tranquilizaba cuando llegaba a tener muchas dudas, era extraño, pero trataba de no pensar demasiado en ello.

Unas campanadas irrumpieron el ambiente anunciando las 20 horas, tiempo preciso para prepararme para la fiesta y recibir la Navidad. Un vestido de color rojo había sido mi elección de aquella noche, y aunque era algo grande y estorboso, tenía un ligero toque de elegancia.

Al momento de descender y dirigirme al Gran Salón las miradas se posaron en mí, algunos murmullos se escucharon entre la multitud, ya que no era usual que asistiera a los eventos que organizaba mi tía, ni los hechos por cualquiera de la Crème de la crème.

Aquellas expresiones en francés que utilizaba mi apreciada tutora, comenzaban a cansarme, y a afectarme.

Un golpeteo de una copa de cristal con un cubierto de plata hizo que todos los presentes voltearan hacia donde las vibraciones que provocaban esos dos objetos.

-Muchas gracias a todos los presentes por asistir, ¡Por favor, disfruten el banquete que la familia Cavendish les ofrece con entusiasmo!

Una ola de aplausos se generó después de aquellas palabras, algunas veces lograba sorprenderme mi tía Daryl, tenía una gran facilidad para desenvolverse socialmente.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y con una ligera seña me llamo.

-Sobrina, querida te presento al Vizconde Paul Hanbridge.

-Un placer duquesa Saint Albans Cavendish- me observó con una sonrisa y con elegancia beso el dorso de mi mano.

Aunque una incomodidad me revolvía el estómago al escuchar mi título nobiliario heredado por mi padre, era una de las tantas razones por las que evitaba los eventos sociales.

-Y su hijo Andrew Hanbridge- unos ojos de color esmeralda relucieron al chocar con los míos.

-Es un honor conocer al fin a tan hermosa dama- el joven a diferencia de su padre tomo firmemente mi mano y la beso con ¿galantería? - y si me disculpa los rumores no le hacen justicia a su belleza.

La sorpresa por sus palabras no se hizo esperar y un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, retirando de manera rápida y un tanto brusca mi mano.

Una risa por parte de los adultos no se hizo esperar, sintiéndome avergonzada y molesta por tal escena.

\- ¡Oh vamos sobrina!, espero que el joven Andrew no te incomodara, simplemente había insistido en conocerte hacía tiempo atrás, el tiene 15 años, es normal que realice comentarios de… de cortejo- otra risa surgió nuevamente y rodé los ojos, rogando a los dioses que me sacaran de ahí.

Tras otra serie de ataque de comentarios logré librarme del molesto "cortejo" y pláticas banales.

Por pura educación y modales continúe con el programa, el banquete y baile en el cual participe en un par de ocasiones, para después irme, excusándome con la fatiga que _había conllevado el evento_.

Me había lanzado a mi cama sin pensarlo dos veces, y caí rendida.

Los segundos, los minutos o las horas pasaron, y el tiempo parecía no seguir su curso natural, ya que el sonido de las campanas que mi reloj daba me despertaron de mi letargo, fastidiada me frote los ojos, y tratando de adaptarme a la obscuridad de la noche, logré entrever la hora.

 _3 de la madrugada._

 _Muy tarde._

Renegué con fastidio por el poco descanso y aparente insomnio.

De la nada un olor a azufre entró por mis fosas nasales, seguido de una tenue brisa llena del aroma que despedían los claveles.

Me giré rápidamente y la vi.

 _Era ella_

 _Era Akko_

Corrí levantándome torpemente de mi cama y la abrace, la abrace con desesperación, me aferre a ella, rogando que no fuera un sueño, que no se esfumara como cada noche al despertar.

-Ya, ya- fueron sus primeras palabras, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza tratando de tranquilizarme con su tibio tacto y sonriendo de manera amable- No iré a ningún lado pequeña Diana, ahora estoy donde siempre debí, _en casa_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Ah, nada mejor que las fiestas decembrinas!

 ** _¿Estás evadiendo el hecho de no haber subido ni actualizado tus historias?_**

¡Nada mejor que cerrar el año deseándole a todos un gran comienzo! (¿acaso tuvo sentido eso?).

 ** _¿Sabes que fueron meses verdad?_**

 ** _Meses._**

 ** _Meses.._**

 ** _Meses..._**

¡Y no olvidar que no mataran a su inconsistente y pseudo favorita autora, verdad!, ¿verdad…?

Perdonen, entre la falta de inspiración y mi nulo tiempo de esparcimiento, la cosa se complicó, peroooo, tratare de concluir esta historia (la cual según yo no será de más de 5 capítulos jeje) y darle rumbo a todo lo demás.

Así que bueno nos estamos leyendo en las siguientes décadas que tardo en actualizar jaja, o el siguiente año, lo que pase primero, au revoir ;)


End file.
